Strings
by Knuffol
Summary: Ryder wants to drink. Peebee wants to talk.


**Author's Note:** I love Mass Effect, regardless of galaxy. This scene can take place at any point between Andromeda's ending and any future expansions. Feel free to tell me what you thought!

* * *

As she was staring at the constellations that composed the vista of the Andromeda galaxy, Anna Ryder reached to pour another glass of the booze that still remained on the nightstand next to her bed. Feeling the alcohol gently burn through her stomach, the young Pathfinder realized that while Peebee could occasionally have flashes of puzzling unpredictability, there was nothing bizarre about her excellent taste in drinks.

She was quick to recognize, however, that choice of spirits was not the sole reason her mind was conjuring up images of the Asari scientist.

In her alcohol-fueled fantasy, Ryder found herself back in that Remnant ruin on Eos, stuck under the weight of a body that firmly pressed down on her belly, her gaze absorbed by eyes that stared straight into the fabric of her soul. Even though she was yet to realize it at the time, Ryder now understood why she allowed that feisty, impulsive, seemingly immature scientist to climb on top of her; to plant her Asari body unto hers, and topple her amidst the barren Andromeda wasteland framing their silhouettes. Only now did she understand that she already wanted Peebee to _stay_ there; to allow her to sit as long as she liked, preventing the Pathfinder from pushing her out of that strangely comfortable position.

'Keep the thought,' a voice pierced the haze of her imagination, its signature sound syncing with the memory she wished to immerse herself in yet again. 'I've been looking for you.'

Snapping back to the space of her Pathfinder's quarters, Ryder's stare was snatched by the sight of an Asari standing in front, her blue-skinned body wrapped elegantly in a signature purple coat cut just short at the belly's end.

'Glad to see I've already burnt myself onto that sweet mind of yours,' and the Asari took another step forward, resting her hand in Ryder's brown hair, before bringing her face close to Anna's, and marking it with a soft kiss on the cheek. ' _Gorgeous.'_

'I assume you didn't just come down here for a kiss,' Ryder crooned, her voice oozing with anticipation and surrender.

'Look at how my prize is all drunk and ready to go,' Peebee quipped. 'That's not why I'm here, though.'

'You're not?'

'Nuh-uuh,' the Asari teased. 'Let's chat about strings, honeypot.'

Even though the booze was still obscuring the clarity of her thoughts, Ryder was clear-headed enough to identify the serious look that painted Peebee's face.

'Sit,' and Peebee sat down on the Pathfinder's bed, tapping the empty mattress next to her. 'It'll be fun!'

As she followed the Asari's instructions, Ryder noticed the unmistakable body language communicated by her special guest.

'You're tense,' and Ryder laid down her hands on Peebee's shoulders. 'How about some relievement efforts?'

'Ryder…'

'Just enjoy it,' she asserted with drunk confidence. 'I have hidden massage powers.'

'Ryder!' the Asari shouted as she jumped up from the bed. 'Listen!'

The Pathfinder was left looking at Peebee's alarmed face, in which anxiety and nervousness were now etched deeply.

'Just _listen_ ,' Peebee demanded. 'With your ears!'

A stark silence fell upon their conversation, leaving the constant background hum of the Tempest's systems to fill in the blanks.

'Hey,' Ryder's subdued voice finally attempted. 'I'm sorry.'

Ryder silently reached to grab the Asari's blue hand, and carefully pulled Peebee back to her side.

'I really am,' the brunette soothed, quietly regretting the generous amounts of booze she'd poured into her body. 'What's wrong?'

'I'll ask something first,' the Asari deflected. 'Can you turn SAM off? Or put the recording button off, or shut him off or something?'

'SAM,' Ryder instructed, feeling a pang of shame that Peebee had to ask. 'Can you switch off whenever Peebee is here?'

'Negative, Pathfinder,' SAM replied, the AI's synthetic voice delivering its message directly to Ryder and Peebee's brains. 'As you know, your vitals are dependant on my functioning. You can, however, instruct me to lock any of your memories relating to you and Peebee in a similar way to how your father locked away his. Such an approach would guarantee the goal of safeguarding your privacy.'

'Do that,' Ryder agreed. 'Lock away any past, present, and future memories that feature us. Do the same for our trip to Pas-10, Kalinda's rescue and any subsequent private conversations and communication.'

'Understood, Pathfinder.'

'Thanks,' Peebee said nervously. 'So, strings.'

Ryder watched the Asari break eye contact, take a deep breath, and reconnect their gazes afterwards.

'I want you to be my girlfriend, Ryder,' she began. 'Like a permanent relationship with a permanent commitment and stuff.'

'I was under the impression I already was.'

'Yeah,' Peebee smiled awkwardly.

'Relax,' Ryder smiled in return. 'Don't wear armor.'

'And when there's Kett blasting us to shreds?'

'I _somehow_ don't see you putting on a hardsuit either...'

'Armor is stiff and all,' Peebee joked. 'I'm _agile_. And this coat is miney.'

'That's a word?'

'You're miney too,' the Asari beamed. 'I want that to stay.'

Peebee then paused for a second, taking her time to mentally line up the words she wanted to deliver next.

'Actually, I've been thinking about how you're hooked up to SAM, and what happened at Meridian when the Archon cut you off. I just can't stop worrying about what might have happened, Ryder.'

The Pathfinder sat in silence as her mate looked her firmly in the eye.

'I had this nightmare last night about SAM failing to get you going again on that Kett ship. I mean, your heart actually _stopped_ in there, and if Scott hadn't rebooted your implant…'

'Peebee, I…'

But before Ryder had time to finish, Peebee had already risen from the bed, and walked over to confront the Pathfinder head on.

'I can't carry the load of you dying, Ryder. I don't wanna think about it, and I'm going mad thinking about how your life depends on a _sentient_ _computer_.'

Ryder opened her mouth, but quickly realized there was little she could say that would be powerful enough to comfort the Asari.

'I don't want you to change, or say something relaxing or comfortable,' Peebee retook the initiative. 'When I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend, I meant it in the sense that I'd hoped _you_ were willing to consider what strings mean too.'

There was another pause, during which Peebee turned away, and stood to stare at the stars visible through the wall of windows lining Ryder's space.

'You're awesome at your job, but you're vulnerable. I want you to think about that every time we're out there.'

Ryder stood from the bed, and positioned herself close to the Asari.

'Join me on every mission we pick,' the Pathfinder invited. 'What can _possibly_ go wrong then?'

She stepped forwards, and encased Peebee kindly in the span of her arms. As Ryder held the sparkling Asari close, the Pathfinder felt how Peebee reciprocated her gesture; the two now engaged in an embrace that ensured their worlds felt a little bit more sensical.

'How about this,' Ryder whispered in Peebee's ear, refusing to let her go. 'I'd like to have a daughter with you one day.'

The Asari quickly unwrapped herself from Ryder's arms, and dumbfoundedly stared at her partner.

'Like a baby?'

'Like a little blue one,' the Pathfinder stated. 'Preferably just as beautiful as you.'

'That's,' Peebee stumbled. 'Mental? Crazy?'

'Jill should be able to set us up if we ever settle down. I mean, it's not like we could do any worse than Gil.'*

'I dunno,' a still-flabbergasted Peebee answered. 'That's a lot.'

'I want you to stay long-term too,' the brunette spoke softly. 'Just think about it.'

The Asari nodded, gifting Ryder a smile.

'Now, you know, I've got a boring science career and all, and I should probably research exciting Rem-Tech and stuff, so catch me whenever there's exploring to do!'

Peebee then flew out of the Pathfinder's quarters, racing up the adjacent ladder on her way to the former escape pod, and leaving Ryder alone in the spacious room allocated to the Tempest's commander. Turning around, the Pathfinder managed to call upon whatever clarity she still possessed, and accomplished the equally modest and ambitious goal of dropping onto her bed in one piece. Barely, she had to admit, but it was the effort that mattered.

'Per your instructions, the memory is blocked, Pathfinder,' a robotic voice in the back of her head announced. 'I can only access it whenever you order me to do so.'

'Shut up SAM,' she moaned, her mind already half-asleep. 'This drunk is checking out for today.'

'Goodnight, Pathfinder,' Ryder registered faintly. 'I hope your dreams will be pleasant.'

And slowly but steadily, Anna Ryder allowed the sweet warmth of approaching sleep to cascade all over her. Like always, there would be issues the human Pathfinder had to attend to whenever she woke up, but for now, those priorities had to wait until tomorrow.

Just like her inevitable hangover would.

* * *

* Just to clarify: I intended this line to refer to Jill removing Peebee's (and possibly Ryder's) reproductive blockers. The Gil remark is about Ryder joking about how bad of a parent Gil would be to his child with Jill.


End file.
